NeversinceServer12 bad summary
by SolarSnivy
Summary: Twelve kids. A Non-existent server. An adventure they won't soon forget. Vince, Aria, Grace, Noir, Luci, Matt, Ben, Lawrence, Jeffery, Alexandra, Kari and Zen were all normal kids. They enjoyed video games and had been playing a certain one by the name of Minecraft. Growing tired of their current servers in which they played, they scanned the list for a new one. NeversinceServer1


_**Hey guys! Don't worry, I am also continuing the warriors story… but I suddenly got some minecraft fic inspiration. Idk how. It just happened. I might write a little boy x boy into here (because I'm horrible like that), so watch out. Yes I play Minecraft, but I am changing up the chatting function a little. :3 bear with me people. **_

Twelve kids. A Non-existent server. An adventure they won't soon forget.

Vince, Aria, Grace, Noir, Luci, Matt, Ben, Lawrence, Jeffery, Alexandra, Kari, and Zen were all normal kids. They enjoyed video games, and had been playing a certain one by the name of Minecraft. Growing tired of their current servers in which they played, they scanned the list for a new one.

NeversinceServer12.

That was the server they saw. It was at the very bottom of a long list, and it seemed to be a server only for the USA, Canada, and Britain (there was one above it, NeversinceServer12.2, for all the Eastern countries).

They only intended to try the server, see if it was any good. They never thought _this_ would happen.

A boy with dark brown hair sat on his bed. He wore a dirty orange t-shirt and brown shorts. His skin was a tan white, because it was summer and he was outside fairly often. His hair was somewhat long, hanging in strands that almost reached his shoulders.

"Dang!" He hissed to his computer, which was an older PC. It was in a red case with a racecar sticker on the top. The boy facepalmed, then slid his hand down as to look at his computer screen with anger.

"Stupid skeletons. Hate 'em so much." He growled, his voice muffled by his hand.

His name was Vince, a boy of 14 years old. He loved computer games, especially Minecraft, which he was playing at the current moment. He had unfortunately been mining, and a skeleton had snuck up behind him.

This server had nothing interesting on it anymore. There were just little caves and a small city, Nothing majorly interesting that he couldn't find in ANY other server. Maybe he could just find a new one, and play on that.

Sounded like a good idea to him.

Vince scanned the list of available servers, many of them were unavailable to him. Many he had already played on. He wanted a newer server. The list shifted.

Vince blinked, and stared at the server that had JUST been added to his list. He smiled. A new server! Good.

He clicked on the 'join' button next to the name of the server, and waited for it to download.

It was 2:30 in the morning, so Vince decided that he'd make a house, then shut off his PC and go to sleep.

He made a nice little house out of a pile of dirt, put in a bed, then exited Minecraft. He put his computer on the floor beside his bed and dozed off.

Vince yawned, and blinked open his eyes. His room was slightly blurry, so he rubbed his eyelids with the back of his hand. Sitting up, the brown-haired boy reached down for his computer. This was what he did every morning, until his mom called him down for breakfast (which he usually had to make himself, anyway).

Vince opened his PC, which blinked on to the password screen. He must have left it on last night, he realized. He could be somewhat forgetful sometimes, and his mother scolded him for it a lot. His parents had divorced when he was 4, so he didn't have to deal with any scolding from his father.

He entered his password quickly and found that he HADN'T closed minecraft, after all. He was pretty sure he had clicked the 'X' in the right corner of the screen, but he guessed that he had just pressed the minimize button instead.

Vince pulled up Google and typed in the site for the map.

There was a lot of different, vast biomes in this server, with one enormous building and a park in the center of a plaza. He was surprised not to see any houses anywhere on the map, no matter where he looked. There was only Pyramids in the desert, some relic-looking buildings in the jungles and forests, and numerous caves.

His eye was drawn to the little head moving about the map. The username above it said Skyrider. Nobody was on this server yesterday.

He dragged his mouse over to the area that showed who was in the server at the current moment. There were eleven people there at that moment, not including himself.

Their usernames:

Skyrider,

BlueBallerina,

Nightthief,

LuciLucifer,

EmoFroggy,

CoolestDragon,

SilverLanceIII,

PuffyFluffyKittens,

RainbowCreeperA.,

Neon1234,

And LarkFeatherFire.

Logging on to the server, Vince punched in his username and password and dropped down in the middle of nowhere. Night was falling in the MC world, so he quickly teleported to his house with a few swift clicks to his keyboard.

He stood inside his small dirt hut and pressed the 'T' key on his black keyboard. Clicking on the chatting bar on the bottom of the screen, he began to type.

(this might be a pain to read… sorry)

EveningApocalypse [EA]: Hello All

BlueBallerina [BB]: Hey EA

Skyrider [S]: Hi! EA

EmoFroggy [EF]: Hai. EA

CoolestDragon [CD]: sup EA

RainbowCreeperA. [RC]: hey EA

LarkFeatherFire [LFF]: Hello. EA

[EA]: Wow, friendly crowd we have here.

[LFF]: Yea, I noticed when I joined this server. Almost everyone is willing to chat with everyone… Except for LuciLucifer and Nighttheif… I talked to PuffyFluffyKittens, Neon1234, and SilverLanceIII earlier. EA

[S]: They must be caught up in something. It is nighttime, after all.

[EF]: Yeah, I was almost killed by a cave spider a minute ago! I can understand their problemo.

SilverLanceIII [SL]: Hello, I sincerely apologize for not greeting you prior to now. Skeletons are my number one nemesis…

[EF]: Hey hey, no need for the fancy-speak! SL

[EA]: It's fine. SL

[LFF]: Hey, I'll talk to you guys in a minute… I see PFK, He's not holding up so well. Gonna go help.

[EA]: k LFF

[RC]: this is a pretty cool server, right? all

[CD]: Yeah. It's pretty sweet.

[BB]: yes

[EA]: I haven't looked around. Is it that cool?

[S]: Coolest server I've ever been on! EA

[EF]: This server rocks! There's so much undeveloped, unexplored land everywhere! The ruins are dangerous, but fun!

[SL]: Yes, the ruins was where I died last time, and I lost my Iron ore and Iron pickaxe. As well as a lot of wool. I recommend the ruins for daytime, and explore them with someone else…

[EA]: thanks for the tip. SL

[LFF]: ok, he's good now. I'm not sure where Neon is, and they are obviously not asleep… nobody can sleep until everyone is sleeping, as you all know (hopefully).

[BB]: what? I never knew that… LFF

PuffyFluffyKittens [PFK]: Heyyyyyhowzitgoinnnnn? All

[LFF]: what? Are you new to MC? BB

[EA]: Hey PFK

[BB]: MC…? LFF

[LFF]: Minecraft. BB

[PFK]: Anybody else find spiders to be a pain in the butt? 'Kuz I do.

[EF]: Yes! I hate spiders, bro. or are you a sis? PFK

[BB]: Yeah… I started playing Minecraft recently, but I only played creative mode… I started playing survival today. LFF

[PFK]: Heck yeah, bro! We should totally go on a Spider-hunting spree sometime! (you're a bro, right?) EF

[LFF]: Cool. If you need any help, just find me. But I think you could probably ask anyone here if I'm gone.

[EA]: You just started playing survival? I can help too. BB

[EF]: Yep. I'm a bro, too. I'd be surprised if there were many girls playing MC. PFK

[BB]: Thanks. I'm really glad I chose this server… you all are really nice. EA, LFF

[RC]: Hey! Don't underestimate us females! :{ EF

[S]: Female MC'ers unite! RC

[EF]: Wow, sorry. Didn't know we had any ladies with us. RC, S

[BB]: So me, S, and RC are the only girls here?

[LFF]: You're a girl? I had no clue lol BB

[RC]: I wouldn't say that… I haven't talked to Neon, Luci, or Night. Any of them could be awesome females like us. BB

[CD]: I think LuciLucifer's a guy. Heck, they jump around like a ninja, and they haven't died once! Not even losing a life! Crazy, man.

[SL]: With a username like Luci? I don't think so, man. CD

[CD]: Valid point. SL

[RC]: He or she can see everything that we are saying, by the way… I'm somewhat surprised that they haven't commented yet… SL, CD

[EF]: Woah, what happened to the fancy-speak, bro/sis? SL

[EA]: Not losing a life? Is that even possible? CD

[SL]: There's no way I speak that properly constantly… I try to remain polite, but I speak like a normal kid with a very large vocabulary. EF

[CD]: Apparently. EA

[EA]: That's crazy! CD

-[Neon1234 has left the server]-

[RC]: Hopefully when Neon comes back on, he/she can talk to us.

[EF]: Cool. I thought you were some smart kid who thinks he's better than everyone else.

[BB]: Yeah, I want to meet everyone that was originally on this server! RC

[SL]: Believe me, I know my place… I fail at MC.

[BB]: You're still better than me, so don't sweat it. SL

[PFK]: We're still gonna do that spider-hunt, right? EF

[SL]: You are kind, BB. You'll catch up to everyone in no time. BB

[EF]: Totally, bro. let's go explore a pyramid or something soon. PFK

[RC]: Do I sense a bromance forming…? ;} EF, PFK

[PFK]: That would be the most bro-riffic bromance ever if it happened. RC, EF

-[Neon1234 has entered the game]-

[S]: Hey, Neon1234! Come talk to us! Neon

[EF]: it totally would be. (even though it won't happen). PFK, RC

[RC]: Guys are so strange.

[S]: I agree with you. XD lol RC

Neon1234 [N]: Hey

[EA]: Hello. N

[S]: Hey! N

[N]: What's up?

[RC]: Nothin' much going on here… just guys and their bromances. N

[N]: lol RC

[SL] It's morning, so I think I'll get started on my house… I'm not one of the types to keep on the move, so I'll be making a permanent home.

[EA]: You don't have a house yet? Where have you been hiding this whole time? SL

[SL]: In a tall tree. That's the only thing these rainforest trees are actually that good for. They keep you high off the ground, out of danger. EA

[N]: who has been chatting with you guys? All

[CD]: Everyone but Luci and Night. N

[N]: I have seen luci around, but not Night… where is he/she?

[CD]: Not sure. N

[N]: Ok. Why's nobody commenting anymore? CD

[CD]: They're probably at work with getting supplies. N

[N]: Ok… I'd better do that too. Cya. –CD

Vince smiled to himself. He enjoyed these people. They were all really nice, and willing to help others. Well, most of them at least. He knew nothing about Luci or Night, but he wasn't going to doubt that they were nice people.

"Breakfast, Vince!" His mother called. Vince quickly typed a quick 'Bye' onto the server chat, closed the tab and his computer, and dashed down the stairs.

Aria sat at her mahogany desk. It was cluttered with various knick-knacks, but she didn't want to clean it. Everything had it's own particular place among the clutter, as she often told her parents. At that present moment she was playing Minecraft on a rather pleasant server, with some nice people. She seemed to be drawn to the girl 'RainbowCreeperA.'

One, because RC was one of the first people to talk to her when she entered the server. Two, RC's avatar was a rainbow-colored creeper, which made Aria laugh. Three, the girl had talked to her as if she was a friend.

Aria's MC avatar chopped away at a small tree. She didn't notice that RC had appeared on the hill nearby, so she kept chopping away. Someone posted a comment on the chat, so Aria went to look.

[RC]: Come here. S

[S]: What? Why? :I RC

[RC]: Remember what SL said about the ruins? I just found a cool looking one. I'll just need help not dying.

[S]: K. Give me a moment. I'll be there soon.

Aria smiled. She had found a friend.

Teleporting to her house, Aria instructed her avatar to put away all the gathered materials and grab a spare pickaxe, shovel, and a sword.

[S]: Coming.

Matt sat on a pillow in his basement. The place was covered in cobwebs, dust and mousetraps. And it was where he spent most of his time. Online, he didn't seem like the 'socially awkward' type. But he was. The internet was the only place he could be himself, and actually be able to form a complete sentence without going silent halfway through.

He was almost out of breath, due to laughing at his new online bro's likeness to himself. He really wasn't opposed to the idea of a bromance, but he would never admit that. He had to admit, that if that bromance did happen, there was no doubt in his mind it'd be 'bro-tastic'.

Matt clicked on the screen, proceeding to kill a sheep.

[PFK]: Hey bro, How about you be my house-buddy? We can build a mansion or something! It'll be bro-riffic.

His house-buddy? What the heck?

[EF]: Ah, why not?

[PFK]: YEAH! This is gonna be epic!

[EF]: so bro-tastic, right?

[PFK]: You got that right!

[PFK]: hurry up and get over here! This epic house aint' gonna build itself!

[EF]: I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez.

-[Skyrider has left the server]-

-[BlueBallerina has left the server]-

-[Nightthief has left the server]-

-[LuciLucifer has left the server]-

-[EmoFroggy has left the server]-

-[CoolestDragon has left the server]-

-[SilverLanceIII has left the server]-

-[PuffyFluffyKittens has left the server]-

-[RainbowCreeperA. has left the server]-

-[Neon1234 has left the server]-

-[LarkFeatherFire has left the server]-

Vince walked back up his stairs to find his computer on and open. The minecraft tab was up, and his password was already typed in the box. He shrugged and clicked enter.

-[EveningApocalypse has entered the game]-

He looked at his screen. Nobody was on anymore. They were all gone.

Vince felt dizzy. Had the milk he had with his cereal been bad? His vision started to blur and he slumped over his desk, unconscious. His sleeping body began to slowly fade, until it was no longer there.

Groaning as he set himself up, Vince rubbed his head. What had happened to him?

His eyes were still closed, but he could feel the sunlight on his skin, and the grass underneath his hands. Wait, Grass? Quickly opening his eyes, Vince looked around. He wasn't in his house. He sat in the center of a square-based world. The trees, leaves, and even animals were all made of squares!

Then it finally hit him.

This was minecraft.

His eyes darted down to himself, which was surprisingly basically the same as before, except he had a hat that looked a lot like his MC avatar. _This must be a dream_, He told himself, _There's no way I'd actually be in minecraft._

Looking at the sky, he was astonished to find words there, typed like a computer screen.

-[EveningApocalypse has entered the game]-

-[BlueBallerina has entered the game]-

-[Skyrider has entered the game]-

-[Nightthief has entered the game]-

-[LuciLucifer has entered the game]-

-[EmoFroggy has entered the game]-

-[CoolestDragon has entered the game]-

-[SilverLanceIII has entered the game]-

-[PuffyFluffyKittens has entered the game]-

-[RainbowCreeperA. has entered the game]-

-[Neon1234 has entered the game]-

-[LarkFeatherFire has entered the game]-

Since this was only a dream, Vince decided to play along.

It had only been a little while since Zen had awoken in the world of Minecraft. This wasn't any dream… He could feel everything, as if he were really there. That didn't happen in dreams. He put his hand in his short black hair. What was going on?

He found that he could dig using just his hands, and everything worked just as it had in regular minecraft… so far. He had already collected wood, but had no idea how to access it. He found himself with his eyes closed, Thinking to himself: _'Inventory'_.

When he opened his eyes, his inventory floated in a circle around him. He was testing things at this point in time. He knew all the rules of minecraft, but didn't quite understand how to do much in this situation. He tried to touch the stack of wood (approx. 46 pieces), and he ended up figuring out that he could drag them using his finger into little boxes, putting them anywhere he wanted in his inventory. He still hadn't created a true house, so Zen decided to get to work.

He soon figured out that to put something you had in your 1-9th slot of your inventory in your hand, you just had to will it to be there. He quickly created a small wooden house, because night was coming, and he was in the desert biome. That was not where he wanted his permanent house to be. He looked at his hat, Which was the face of a bright red clothed ninja, which had been his Minecraft persona. He had only seen PuffyFluffyKittens' Avatar, out of everyone he had talked to. The boy had been running from a spider, and his kitten themed avatar made the entire thing seem comical. Zen knew that if he saw a boy in a kitten hat, it would obviously be PFK.

Zen hoped to meet up with someone soon. He knew that everyone else was here, too. How was BlueBallerina fairing? She was new to Minecraft, so she might not even have a clue what to do.

Zen heard the groan of a zombie outside his small hut, and bit his lip. He remained perfectly silent, not wanting to attract it's attention. If he died here, he had no idea wether he'd just respawn, or if he'd actually _die. _But sure as hell he wasn't taking any chances.

Grace propped herself up against a tree. The sun had long since gone down, so it was almost impossible to see the tears dripping down her pale face. Where was she? Why had she been brought here…? Suddenly her eyes widened and a thought came to her. What if this was minecraft?

Minecraft, which she had only recently started playing?

Minecraft, which she knew nothing about?

Grace took deep breaths, trying to keep calm. There had been something chasing her a moment ago. Something that made furious hissing noises, and had red, glowing eyes. The thing was pitch black, so all she could see every time it had sprung at her was it's eyes.

Her ankle was purple and blue. She had fallen when she was running and twisted it, which was why she couldn't keep running. She was going to die here, and she knew it. But what happened when you died here? Grace didn't want to find out.

She closed her eyes and squeaked out a few barely audible words.

She looked up at the sky and inhaled sharply at what it said:

[BB]: Help me

Kari sat at the top of a tall rainforest tree, staring up at the stars through her glass roofed house. She had been fortunate enough to find such an amazing cave as she did, and had been able to quickly make a house. And a good one, at that. The house had three beds, just in case someone needed one. She felt like that BlueBallerina girl might need some assistance soon. She had no idea what was going on, but she decided to make the best of it. There was no way she was going to let being sucked into the world of a video game get to her. She adjusted her hat that sat atop her long, ginger hair. Her minecraft avatar had been a lot like her, and was a ginger with a neon-rainbow fedora. She sighed to herself and stared at the stars.

Suddenly, words appeared in the sky.

[BB]: help me

This immediately made Kari very uncomfortable.

_**I WILL be continuing this, I promise ;P**_

_**And should I have there be a bromance between PFK and EF? Of course, it'll be nothing too crazy if it does happen. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :3 and PLEASE answer that question! :P**_

-SolarSnivy


End file.
